wimbofandomcom-20200213-history
Wimbo'107 Special Edition
Wimbo'107 will 5-th edition of Wimbo Music Contest in 2017 and First Special on theme "National Finals for Eurovision 2017". Here 3-d time when Finland host edition. In case that in edition participate very less numbers of countries was only Final Round without Semi-Finals. Every country can submit song from any National Final for Eurovision 2017 that not win and go to ESC or participated in contest in the past. Was limit to using songs from one National Final in three quotes, one of its have original country, two other left countries. One singer can represent two countries, but with different songs, Such type of Special edition organize every year until year of found (2010). Original feature in this edition are using live perfomances of all singers if this possible only from National Final. Winner became Swedish duo Jon Henrik Fjalgreen & Aninia with song "En varld full av strider" that represent Puerto Rico. Other 2 Swedish entries finished 2-d and thirs as Mexico and Sweden. ''' Location: After Finnish victory in edition #106 they HoD Petri Vihtonen annonced that edition will hosts '''Turku in Venue - Logomo, that was hosted Krista Siegfrids and Topi Latukka. Later was annonced Slogan - "Music will between us". Format: Edition goes on Special Rules, this means that country can play with any singer without personal connection to it In a case that number of particapated countries were 30 used Format #1 with only Final. In Grand Final must obligatory vote all countries. In case not vote will using sanctions. Voting system are standart ESC version - 1-8, 10 and 12 points for the most favorite countries. Vote for myself can't. Participation countries: 30 countries participate in edition #107. Japan attempt to return. But Brazil, France, Hungary, India, Portugal, Peru '''and Spain ' were withdrawn in different reasons that explaned in paragraph '"Other countries.' Choosen countries in this edition not used. In this edition return these artists: '''Aiste Pilvelyte' Swe*, Elina Born Est, Elin Kaven Nor, Giusy Ferreri Ita, Illaria Ukr, Jon Henrik Fjalgreen Camb*, Loreen Swe, Mariette Ukr*, M I H A I Mex*, Mirela Spa, Raiven P-R*, Yll Limani Kos. MamaRika previously performed with Ukraine as Erika. Mariette was win in same edition with song "Don't stop believing" in 2015 with Ukraine. Loreen was former winner with Sweden in Regular edition. Final: Recap: Voting Form: In Final performed all 30 contestants. *1 - Deák Ferenc was a big person in Hungary (19th century), there's a square named after him in Budapest. Scoreboards in Final: Voting link Score link 12 points in Final: Personal Records: Here 4-th Puertorican victory, and second time in the same Special edition. Other countries: Brazil: On 07/04 Brazilian Broadcaster annonced oficial withdrawn in a case less time. Czechia, Denmark, Spain: With Czech, Danish and Spanish Broadcasters connection were losted finally. France, Hungary, Portugal: Not French, not Hungarian and not Portuguese Broadcasters give any information about future participation, hope its will return in next Regular edition. India: Indian Broadcaster annonced withdrawing in case hart choice who is the best. Peru: On 4-th April Peruvian Broadcaster attempt to change citizenship to Japan. Official List of Entries: